warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
PineClan
This clan is owned by Xain and co-owned by PrincessMelody so to join you must leave a message on the clan talk page and wait for their approval. Please read the Rules listed beneath the description before joining the RP. Description PineClan is one of the clans that border SnowClan and StoneClan and often have border disputes with them. PineClan is also a clan that follows the path of StarClan and their noble warrior code, they are Fiercely loyal and can be wily at some points. PineClan lives in a large Pine forest that borders the mountains were SnowClan and StoneClan live and also border the moorland where HeatherClan resides. PineClan cats eat a large variety of birds including: Thrushes, Crows, and Eagles, but will often catch fish from the small stream that runs through their territory. Rules * Do not alter the allegiance without permission * No sex scenes, including rape. (This is a PG clan) * No ridiculous names, EX: Neonfoot, Demonfeather, Dragonheart, etc. * No excessive swearing * Do not try to change whatever is happening in the roleplay quickly * No green, blue, red, pink, orange, and purple pelted cats * Please do not RP one's cat without permission. (This applies to Owners as well) * No killing cats without permission from the cat's owner * No abnormal prey EX: Badgers, Wolves, Deer, etc. (You may only catch prey that are listed) * No cat can have Snow, Pine, Heather, or Stone in their name, in honor of the four founding leaders. * All people joining the clan must create at least three cats * No God cats (In other words, Avoiding death, sickness, and injury) * Do not timeskip without permission for it may effect the RP. * If a cat is inactive, they will be pronounced dead, and they will be moved to the Deceased characters section. * No winged cats * Don't give any of your cats powers without permission from Xain * Med. Cats MAY have a mate and kits but it is in violation of the warrior code. * You may not have any cats named after the ones from the books. (EX: Graystripe, Fireheart, Yellowfang, etc.) * A queen can have no more than four kits at a time. * If you continue to break these rules, your cats will be exiled or pronounced dead. * HAVE FUN (The same rules apply to StoneClan, SnowClan, and HeatherClan) Allegiance 'Leader' Thornstar - brown she-cat with deep green eyes, is the only cat that has a rose as skirt like a female deputy,but this time is a rose (Melody) 'Deputy' Swiftfoot - Sleek black and white Tom. (Xain) 'Medicine Cat' Lionmane - Pale golden Tom with thick fur on throat like a lion. (Xain) 'MCA' None 'Warriors' Littlefrost - small gray tabby Tom with blue eyes. (Xain) Apprentice, Barkpaw Ivypelt - Pure white she-cat with pale silver spots. (Xain) Froststorm-Pure white tom with bright blue eyes,long-lost brother of Icejay,the kit no body saw.Is a charmer with the she-cats. (IceJay) Mintfur - Pinkish grey she-cat. (Xain) Apprentice, Squirrelpaw Sandtuft - Sandy brown Tom with bushy fur on throat. (Xain) Snakefur - gray tabby Tom with fur forming arch over eye. (Xain) Moonpetal - light gray, almost white she-cat with blue eyes. (Xain) Lilyrain - Toroiseshell she-cat with dappled face. (Xain) Apprentice, Oceanpaw Robinwing - Creamy brown she-cat with white belly and paws. (Xain) Jaywhisker - Gray tabby Tom with scar on muzzle and nick in ear. Former rogue. (Xain) Rainshade - silvery blue Tom with dark blue eyes. (Xain) Apprentice, Redpaw Nettlestep - Black she-cat with white flash on chest and white tipped tail.(Xain) Apprentice, Cherrypaw Coalstripe - Jet black Tom with green eyes. (Xain) Barknose - Dark brown Tom with green eyes. (Xain) Squirreltail - Brown she-cat with black belly and half black fluffy tail. (Xain) Cherryblossom - Dark red she-cat with a brown stripe on her back and green eyes. (Melody) Oceanbreeze - Russian Blue she-cat with white paws,tail and yellow eyes. (Melody) 'Apprentices' None 'Queens' Runningflower - Long legged calico she-cat with green eyes. (Sage) 'Kits' Runningflower's Kits (1 Moon) Cloverkit - Black she-kit with deep green eyes (sage) Beechkit - Light brown Tom with amber eyes and long legs. (Sage) Others (Unknown Mother or Father) Pebblekit-Grey she-kit with white spots on her sides. She likes to pretend that she is a warrior and likes to fight with the other kits all around the camp. (Melody) Sunnykit-yellow she-kit with light orange stripes on her face.She likes to hear stories about battles with other clans.(Melody) 'Elders' Cloudshadow - Sleek black Tom with white underbelly. Swiftfoot's father. (Xain) Swampbush-Brown and yellow She-cat with brown eyes (Melody) Former PineClan Members Former PineClan Members RPG Center ---- Thornstar sat on a high roch,watching the warrior train their apprentices "Good" She padded to the Medicine Cat's den "Ok" She walked to the nursery "Perfect" She runned to the rock and layed in it "The clan is doing fine" PrincessMelody (talk) 14:45, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- froststorm walked up to thornstar and gave a purring hello as he sat down next to her.IceJay (talk) 14:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Good morning Froststorm! Thornstar looked at him "Froststorm,can you patrol the borders today with me?Pebblekit says there is a SnowClan cat on the loose" PrincessMelody (talk) 15:02, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "sure thing,thornstar" he said and with a flick of his tail he was gone with a border patrol. "ill go this way you go to stoneclan borders."he told the others.Froststorm ran quick as lightning to snowclan border,bumping into a white tom."hey!get back on your own side!"then froststorm stared at him in disbelief."you..you.."the other white tom backed away and with a flick of his long tail he was off.Froststorm stumbled back to camp,in shock.he shook his head clear ,gave his fur a quick groom,then went up to thornstar."everything is clear,the cat left."he said sitting down next to her.IceJay (talk) 15:12, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Whats the matter?You look scaredI know what can calm you down,wait here!" She ran down the rock and returned with a crow for him "Here" Thornstar placed the crow next to him and walked away PrincessMelody (talk) 15:17, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- froststorm stared at the crow.his eyes softened leave it to thornstar to make a someone happy he thought,as he sat down and started pluking the feather from the crow,then called out "Hey,Thornstar,come share this with me!you know i never can finsh a crow by myself!"IceJay (talk) 15:21, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar walked up to Froststorm "Ok,but we need to eat quick.You and I need to go to Snowclan and have a little talk with them.I belive the cat was Icejay.Never met him,so you will come with me"(cause you saw him) They both ate the crow until it was time to go PrincessMelody (talk) 15:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm got up and said"come on!if we don't hurry we'll be here until next moon!"he said as he walked out of camp .Icejay 15:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Ok,im coming!" She padded off with him PrincessMelody (talk) 15:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststorm walked with his leader to snowclan borders.being all the gentle man,he fell back some to show she was leader.Icejay 18:30, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- The air was turning cold,there was snow eveywhere,and the two cats were in a snow storm "Were getting closer!Keep moving!" They were by SnowClan's border "Froststorm,do you see anything?" ThornStar meowed,her rose skirt started to become frost(because it was ice cold) PrincessMelody (talk) 18:59, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (i will let you do alot of thing just not RP my cats,im not trying to be rude,but really.)Icejay 20:50, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Yeah I agree Melody, please don't roleplay Icejay's cats without his permission, plus guys you don't need to give reasons on what's happening like (because its so cold) and please use proper grammar and spelling.) "There you go Littlefrost." Lionmane mewed as he stepped back to view the dressed wound. "You can continue your warrior duties but I suggest to not climb trees for a few days." Littlefrost looked up at the medicine cat. "Thanks Lionmane." He mewed then got up and padded out of the den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:31, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (ok,ok!I was just testing you all!You said that you let me do a lot of things...that means that I can bath both Icejay and Froststorm!HAHAHA!) Finally,they arrived to SnowClan(can we RP this cats in SnowClan?) PrincessMelody (talk) 23:39, June 15, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Wait why are you guys in SnowClan's territory?) Lionmane went into the back of his storage den that was guarded by weaved brambles. "We're low on Catmint." He thought. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:56, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Cause Icejay was on our territory,so were gonna talk with him and SnowClan's leader) Thornstar looked at the huge camp entrance "Its a big clan!Ok,lets talk with the leader" PrincessMelody (talk) 13:34, June 16, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftfoot padded to the camp entrance to sort the dawn patrols. "Sandtuft I want you to go with Littlefrost and Mintfur on a hunting patrol." He said then though of other patrols. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 04:38, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sunnykit and Pebblekit ran to the deputy "help!Thornstar and Froststorm are in SnowClan!They will get hurt!Help!You all need to come quick!" They meowed in every 3 seconds PrincessMelody (talk) 13:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftfoot spun around wide eyed. "They are!?" Then with some thought he shrugged. "I'm sure if Thornstar went to SnowClan it was for a good reason but Ill send Ivypelt, Littlefrost, and Sandtuft to go fetch them." He then flicked his tail to dismiss the two kits and went back to sorting the patrols. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:13, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit growled "Why did Thornstar picked this cat for Deputy?" "Because he knows what to do and when" Thornstar arrived to the camp with Froststorm "Thornstar!" Pebblekit and Sunnykit meowed "Did you met the cat!?" Sunnykit hissed "Yes...Let all the cats that can catch the mighty eagles gather here for our first reunion!(every cat except kits)" "HOORAY!" The clan meowed happily Thornstar climbed the highrock "What did you two did?" Pebblekit asked "We did little,but it worked" PrincessMelody (talk) 20:41, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Swiftfoot stepped forward. "What do you mean that you did little? No cat trespassed on our territory." Many cats including Sandtuft and Mintfur mewed in agreement. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:06, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit and Sunnykit stepped forward too "There was a cat named Icejay around" Sunnykit growled "If you don't belive us,then ask Froststorm" Pebblekit hissed "Well,enough of fights.There have been a few sightings of unknown cats with blue-grey coats.Coalpaw thinks they are shark-cats,Coalpaw,can you step forward?" Thornstar meowed (anyone want to RP Coalpaw?He is a warrior) PrincessMelody (talk) 22:10, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Shark-cats? Plus if Coalpaw is a warrior then why does he have -paw in his name? Plus I will) Coalpaw stepped forward. "Well with some thinking I don't suspect they are shark-cats but a few rogues." He reported. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 22:48, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well,that clears everything,thanks for coming to the reunion everyone.Good night!" Thornstar climbed off the highrock and walked off to her den PrincessMelody (talk) 22:57, June 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- After the meeting, Mintfur approached Swiftfoot. "Swiftfoot come with me." Swiftfoot followed her to a bush where a tabby rogue waited. "Swiftfoot this is Fross one of the rogues, he was exiled and they are trying to find him, we must take him in." Swiftfoot thought then mewed. "Ok, but Thornstar will never let a rogue in, so we must pretend that he is an exiled cat, He will be Jaywhisker from FoxClan." Mintfur and Swiftfoot led Jaywhisker to Thornstar. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:38, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Hey,I will let any cat in,just ask me) Thornstar sat down by her den's entrance.The entire nursery was there,it was Story Day!Thornstar walked to the warriors "Hello Mintfur and Swiftfoot!Want to join the Story Day?" PrincessMelody (talk) 23:34, June 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Mintfur and Swiftfoot walked into the den followed by the newly named Jaywhisker. "Thornstar this is Jaywhisker, he left FoxClan to join PineClan." --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 01:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thats ok,well...welcome to the clan Jaywhisker.Why are we standing here?Come on to Story Day!I invite you three..." Thornstar sat by the fire and started the story "Once upon a time,not far from here,a kit that was brown as mud,was born,she was named BudKit" She shaped kit in the mud,then made it float.She also made a cat by the kit's side "She moved every moon to other clan's territories,her family weres all rouges.As Budkit grew up,she grew stronger,but she also grew kinder" Thornstarshaped a kit and made it float,than the kit vanished,and she made a apprentice,and it dissapeared in thin air,and finally,she shaped a she-cat and made it float "Some moons leter,her family founded PineClan,and she met a cat,this cat was Firestar,that moon,she was named Rosefur She sheped a tom running after a mouse with the she-cat "After two moons later,Rosefur was named deputy and met this cat named Scourge,she liked to practice figthing with him" Thornstar was getting tired,but she shaped a she-cat fighting wih a tom,she addded a collar with dog teeth to the tom "That night,some two legs burned the forest,trapping Firestar and Scourge under a rose bush,Rosefur got on the rose bush and helped the two toms out,and she made it without getting hurt,that morning,before the sun rised,she was named...Thornstar" She ended the story with a burning rose bush by a side of the fire,and the she-cat on the highrock with a rose skirt PrincessMelody (talk) 02:23, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Firestar was not the founder of PineClan it was Pinestar x3) Swiftfoot nodded then motioned for Mintfur and Jaywhisker to follow him out of the den. "Jaywhisker I want you to go with Rainshade and Sandtuft on hunting patrol." A look of disappointment spread across Mintfur's and she padded towards the warriors den. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 02:42, June 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- (I said A leader,not The leader) Pebblekit ran to Mintfur "Excuse me Mintfur,why do you look sad?" She played with Mintfur's paws ---- "Oh it's nothing." She mewed to the kit. She then picked a moss ball from the ground and flicked it across the camp signaling for Pebblekit to go play. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 16:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- Pebblekit ran to the nursery "Good night" She yawned getting on her nest PrincessMelody (talk) 00:48, June 24, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sandtuft and Snakefur take Rainshade and go on hunting patrol." Swiftfoot mewed to the two cats, then sighed when they were out of Ear shot. Being a deputy is hard work. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:40, June 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- Froststrom went up to Thornstar "Hello,Thornstar!"he said,in his silky voice.he rembered the other white tom's also silky voice."Want to go on a walk with me?" he said flicking his tail toward the entrance.Icejay 21:29, June 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Icejay not to be rude, but you must use proper grammar, spelling, and sentence format) Sandtuft, snakefur, and Rainshade all return each carrying a thrush. "All in a days work!" Rainshade mewed cheerfully. --I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 03:19, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sure" Thornstar meowed happily "Where are we going?" She asked and looked at the warriors "Good catch guys!" She congratulated the three warriors while walking back to Froststorm PrincessMelody (talk) 14:50, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sandtuft looked at Rainshade confused. "Guys!?" He mouthed then stalked off towards the warrior's den. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 21:24, June 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar meowed PrincessMelody (talk) 13:31, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "By the way Thornstar." Swiftfoot mewed. "Redkit and Squirrelkit are six moons old now, it's time they became apprentices." I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 14:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hmm...There will be a meeting tomorrow,dont worry" Thornstar said PrincessMelody (talk) 02:26, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (The next day) "Let all the cats that can catch the mighty eagles gather here for a reunion!" Thornstar climbed the highrock "HORRAY!" The clan cheered "I have seen that two little kits are ready to become apprentices,so....Redkit and Squirrelkit! Thornstar meowed "These kits are six moons old and they deserve their apprentices names.They will be named Redpaw and Squirrelpaw!" She smiled at the two new apprentices "REDPAW! SQUIRRELPAW!" The clan cheered louder "Also,we have an apprentice that demostrated that he can be a warrior...Coalpaw!" Thornstar looked at Coalpaw "Coalpaw will be named Coalstripe!" She said "COALSTRIPE!" The clan cheered again as Thornstar jumped off the highrock to meet the cats "Good job Coalstripe,Squirrelpaw and Redpaw!" Thornstar meowed happily PrincessMelody (talk) 14:18, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Uh you need to say who Redpaw and Squirrelpaw's mentors will be XD) The proud parents of Redpaw and Squirrelpaw: Swiftfoot and Robinwing padded over and congratulated the two new apprentices. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 15:17, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Mintfur,Rainshade,Neetlestep and Lilyrain...Meet your new apprentices" Thornstar meowed "Mintfur,you will be Squirrelpaw's mentor,Rainshade,you will be Redpaw's mentor,Neetlestep you will be Cheerypaw's mentor and Lilyrain,you will be Oceanpaw's mentor" She said "Now,everyone please go to their dens" She yawned (at the apprentice's den) "hello,I am Oceanpaw and this is my friend Cheerypaw!We are going to show you around" Oceanpaw said "Here we drink water,so we don't need to go outside when it rains" Oceanpaw showed the two new apprentices a little watering hole and a little stream that entered to the den "And here is the bath corner,not much about it" Cherrypaw showed them a pile of leaves with giant leaves as curtains "And here are the nests" Oceanpaw said "Squirrelpaw,I think you will like it in these one" Cherrykit pointed at one next to Oceanpaw's nest "Let her decide" Oceanpaw sighted PrincessMelody (talk) 22:23, July 2, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Next morning) Mintfur, Lilyrain, Rainshade, and Nettlestep waited impatiently by the Pine tunnel for their apprentices to appear so they could start the days training. As they are waiting they saw Littlefrost and his apprentice Barkpaw walk by. "Hey Littlefrost do you and Barkpaw wanna do some training with us and our apprentices?" Mintfur asked. Littlefrostjust shook his head. "No I have to prepare Barkpaw for his warrior assessment, besides he's older than the other apprentices he replied then he signaled for his apprentice to follow him out of the camp. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 19:29, July 3, 2013 (UTC) ---- It was the day of The apprentices ceremony. Barkpaw, Redpaw, Squirrelpaw, Cherrypaw, and Oceanpaw sat excitedly at the front of the clearing. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:30, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I have seen all these apprentices grow,so its time for the warrior names!" Thornstar meowed on the highrock "Oceanpaw will be Oceanbreeze,Redpaw will be Redtuft,Cherrypaw will be Cherryblossom and Squirrelpaw will be Squirrelfur!" She said "REDTUFT! OCEANBREEZE! CHERRYBLOSSOM! SQIRRELFUR!" The clan cheered as Thornstar looked at the new warriors and smiled PrincessMelody (talk) 23:40, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Wait!" Redtuft called as the cheering died down. "I've realized that I don't want to train as a warrior and hurt cats, but to train in a different way and to save cats." He mewed walking towards Thornstar. "I wish to become a Medicine cat." Gasps erupted from the clearing and all eyes turned to Lionmane who was sitting by the medicine cat den with his paws tucked neatly under his tail. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 23:45, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I respect your words Redtuft,Lionmane will teach you everything about being Medicine cat and please remember your friends" Thornstar purred "Goodbye Redtuft" Oceanbreeze meowed sadly "..." Cherryblossom said "Lionmane,please take good care of him" Thornstar said PrincessMelody (talk) 23:50, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Redtuft isn't evil yet, he will probably become evil when Swiftfoot (his father) Dies) Redtuft nodded then walked over to Lionmane and touched noses to him. "It's about time Lionmane got an apprentice." Sandtuft murmured to Rainshade. "Yeah Lionmane is growing old, it may have been too late." Mintfur quietly exclaimed. I'm really going to enjoy this! -Loudshadow 00:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC)